Love of goddess (saint seiya)
by asma-chan
Summary: Ásma,est la déesse des Océans en général. Oubliée et exilée par ses confrères il y a plus de 2000,comme ses camarades,elle se réincarne tout les deux cents ans et ne manque pas de tout faire pour protéger la terre,avec is hélas,la voila dans un siècle,ou elle ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises.Réussira t'elle a protéger la paix,malgré les difficultés?


_Si je vous dis mythologie,vous pensez tous à Orphée et Euridyce,à Ulysse ou bien à Persée et Andromède,fille de Cassiopée._  
 _Chaques dieux avaient ses éna,ses chevaliers de bronzes,d'argent et d'or,Zeus,ses guerriers célèstes et empereurs,Hades,ses spectres et juges des enfers et,Poseidon,ses marinas et généraux des les deux cents ans,ces quatres là se battaient pour savoir qui aurait la terre._

 _Athéna,la déesse de la guerre,se devait de proteger cette planete de ses oncles et de son propre savez vous,Qu'aux temps mythologique,beaucoup de dieux ou déesses sont passés aux oubliettes?_  
 _Parmis ces dieux,Abel dieux du soleil,Ania déesse de la vie et Àsma,déesse des Oceans sont les principaux oubliés._

 _Vous pourrez chercher les livres les plus anciens,dans des papyrus ou meme sur internet,JAMAIS vous ne trouverez d'indice sur pas une seule fois leur prénom ont été prononcé._  
 _Pourquoi cela?Peut etre...aurait ils violés des lois de l'haut delà pour s'etre fait chasser aussi facilement._

 _Mais sachez une chose,Entre ceux là,Je suis la déesse des océans._  
 _Etrange non?Dans ce cas,permettez moi juste de vous raconter mon histoire._  
 _C'était un jour de février il y avait ecole et j'étais avec mon meilleur ami d'enfance qui se nommait shun._  
 _C'était le garçon le plus noble de toute la planète,il avait le cœur aussi pur que du aurait put croire que c'etait lui meme le fils de dieu._

 _Comme à son habitude, il n'osait pas se défendre contre les personnes qui l'agressaient donc c'était toujours moi qui devait le dé me mettait mal a l'aise pour lui mais il n'y pouvait gentillesse un jour le perdra mais pour l'instant,je preferais m'occuper correctement de lui._  
 _Nous allions rentrer tout les deux puis shun me dit:_

 **Shun** :Dis...Pouvons nous rester ici un moment s'il te plait?

 **Moi** :Hum...oui bien sur shun mais pourquoi?

 _Il commencait à avoir la voix qui si il etait inquiet ou meme angoissé.Je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas quand il me répondit._

 **Shun** :N-Nous sommes bien ici,sur l'herbe...a contempler l'ocean...Tu ne trouves pas?

 **Moi** :S-Si si bien sur!

 _Meme si je redoutais quelque chose de sa m'installais a coter de lui sur la descente et m' de la chaleur rare que pouvait avoir un mois d' regardait le sol,gêné je dirais._

 **Shun:** Dis Ai...Tu te souviens lorsque je suis revenu ici?

 **Moi** :c'etait il n'y a pas si longtemps que ca donc evidemment...

 **Shun** :Eh bien a ce propos...Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important...que tu dois absolument savoir... _repondit il en regardant le bleu du ciel._

 **Moi** :Euh... d'accord vas y shun.

 _Au début je pensais qu'il voulait me faire une déclaration Ce qui m'avait mit mal a l'aise...mais je me suis vite rendue compte que Ce n'était pas le cas._

 **"-** En réalité,Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je te le montre... _declara t'il_

 **-** C-comment ca?!

 **-** Suis moi Ai."

 _Il me prit par la main et m'amena pres de l'Ocean...je n'y compris rien du tout sur le moment_...

"- Mais...Il n'y a que l'océan ici shun...Alors,que veux tu me montrer?

 **-** saute. _Lacha t'il,fixant l'étendue d'eau._

 **-** Que-Quoi?!pourquoi tu veux que je saute?!on est à plus de 50 mètre de hauteur de l'Ocean!

 **-** Fais ce que je te dis!"

 _Il me prit par la main et on sauta criais de toute mes forces croyant que j'allais mourir mais...j'ai rapidement eu une drôle de surprise..._  
 _Je m'étais évanouie pendant un moment sous l'eau et je me réveillais comme sî de rien n'étais...Nous étions au dessus de l'océan...L'eau servait de ciel...étrangement._  
 _Je n'arrivais même pas à y croire..Puis je commençais à me poser des questions...pourquoi Shun m'avait amené ici et dans quel but?_

 **"-** shun peux tu m'expliquer toute cette mascarade? _m'exprimais je sous le choc_

 **-** cela n'a rien d'une nous devons aller voir quelqu'un.

 **-** euh attend...qui devons nous aller voir?et pourquoi?Pourrais tu au moins m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

 **-** tu le saura bien assez tôt."

 _C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ca...Il etait si voulait t'il me dire ou plutôt me montrer...cela me travaillais marchait pendant un long moment sans savoir de mon coté ce qui allait m'attendre jusqu'a voir devant moi un temple._

 **"-** Nous sommes arrivés!

 **-** ehhhh...c'est quoi ca? _M'etonnais je_

 **-**...C'est le temple de ton frere.

 **-**...QUÉ?euh est-ce que j'ai bien entendu?Il va falloir que je me fasse soigner...Mon grand frère n'a pas de temple...enfin je pense...olala...

-Non tu as tres bien entendu Ai..ceci est le temple de ton frere poseidon.

-Hein?De quoi?Tu parles du dieu des océans?Mais je...je comprend pas...pourquoi Poseidon LE GRAND POSEIDON!...serait mon frere? _m'etonnais je_

 **-** Parce que..."

 _Il se prosterna devant moi,comme si devant lui,se tenait une reine._

 **"-** Tu es Ásma...Déesse des Océans et de la sérénités,exhilée de l'Olympe.

-hein?"

 _À ce moment la,j'étais blême comme sî je venais de voir un fantôme...c'était obligé...il me faisait une farce!shun,tout d'un coup se rapprocha de moi inquiet me demandant ce qui n'allait lui répondit que je savais que c'était une plaisanterie et je riais en me forçant mais il me regarda l'air de ne pas mentir...je lui ai alors demander qui nous sommes venu voir...il m'a dit que c'était une connaissance à m' que je n'aurais pas de preuve que je suis ce qu'il appelle une déesse je ne le croirais pas!c'est décider!je le suivais alors de très près...puis, arrivée à l'intérieur du temple de "mon frère", je vis une ombre de femme assise sur un trône avec un sceptre_

 **"-** Alors tu es venue."

 _Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire au lèvre ._

 **"-** excuse moi de mon impolitesse mais...qui es tu?

 **-** Merci shun de l'avoir amené sais que cela pourrait t'etonner mais je...Je suis la réincarnation d'Athèna...Ásma."

 _Je m'étouffais presque en apprenant cette nouvelle sî inattendu...j'étais sur qu'il y avait des caméras cachés mais hélas...je n'en avais pas trouvé.Cette fille...sa voix était sî douce et pure...ses longs cheveux qui brillaient autant que le soleil sa gentillesse qui se sentais rien qu'à voir son sourir...mais je n'étais pas naïve pour croire ca...alors interrogée,je Lui dit:_

"-Dans ce cas,si tu es vraiment Athéna pourrais tu m'en apporter une preuve?

-comment ca?

 **-** tu as très bien compris une preuve tant que je n'en aurais pas une je ne te croirais pas!

-...très bien...shun s'il te plait écarte toi. _ordonna t'elle doucement a mon ami._

-Très bien mlle Saori..."

 _Pendant que shun reculait,je senti quelque chose dans le corps de cette fille s'intensifier...je ne savais pas comment je pouvais le décrire...c'est...c'était n'y avait aucun doute...c'était bien Athéna la déesse de la guerre._

 **"-**...Alors...c'était...vrai?mais explique moi...pourquoi m'as tu fait venir ici?

 **-** eh bien...c'est à propos de ta réincarnation.

-Excuse moi de t'interrompre mais la déesse des Océans n'a jamais existé.Alors comment je pourrais être cette fille?

 **-** Les grecs...n'ont pas voulu mettre ta légende ils ont trouvé ça trop risquer...mais Ásma existe temps mythologique je passais beaucoup de temps avec toi tu étais une deuxième mère pour moi...Peut etre t'ai je prévenu trop tot...

 **-** C'est à dire?pourquoi ta deuxième mère?Ou suis je dans l'arbre généalogique?Tu sais,je ne connais pas trop les dieux mythologiques moi... _lui avouais je,_ _genée_

-Ne t'en fais pas,Je vais tout te réaliter,tu fais parti des douzes ou plutôt devrais je dire des treize dieux de l' es la soeur de mon père zéus...comme de hadès ,Poseidon ,Demeter,Hestia et Hé en realiter...Il y a plus de 2000 ans avant qu'on ne se réincarne tous pour la 1ère fois sur terre...Tu as été bannie d'elysion pour une règle que tu aurais violé...mais malgres cela tu t'es réincarnée tout les deux cents ans.

 **-** Et qu'étais cette règle?

 **-** je n'en sais pas plus que toi hélas...mais j'espère que tu auras la réponse à ta question...Enfin,là n'est pas le vrai suis venue jusqu'ici te convoquer pour te dire qu'un ennemi veut s'emparer de la terre...il se nomme leighto. Tu le connaissais bien toi...C'est un homme très sournois et malé y a deux cents ans deja,il a essayé de s'emparer de la il y a treize ans,Quelqu'un l'a libéré de son sommeil...comment?Ca reste toujours un mystère...

 **-** hep hep!minute toi je ne compte pas faire partie de vos problèmes cela ne me regarde pas et ca ne me regarderas jamais!je ne serais pas cette déesse dont tu parles Tu m'entends?

 **-** attend s'il te plaît!Ásma!

 **-** shun,tu me ramènes maintenant c'est un ordre j'en ai assez entendu.

 **-** Mais Ai...

-Maintenant! _insistais je auprès de lui_

-...très bien...excuse Moi Saori.

 _Shun partit me raccompagner à la maison._

-Ásma...elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle risque...Il faut qu'il la ressaisisse a tout prix.

 _J'étais rentrée chez moi très énerver contre shun et cette fille...je ne pouvais pas croire tout ca...un ennemi,nous?...ca me faisait peur...nous sommes menacer la terre toute entière...et moi cela m'étais égale car cela ne me regardais plus .En tout cas c'est ce que je pensais...je m'étais couchée dans mon lit trop fatiguée de cette histoire...Puis je fis un rêve...je me voyais courir après quelque chose..._

 _Mais je ne savais pas qui ni la suite je vis quelqu'un m'attraper par derrière me disant:Cela fais deux cents ans que j'attends ca! Cette personne sorti un couteau puis mon rêve s'arrêta à la...mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais des sueurs froides...peut être que ceci avait un rapport avec tout ca...il y a 200 ans...mais pourquoi 200 ans?...je ne le savais pas._


End file.
